Once Was Lost, Now I'm Found
by ScooterLeRooter
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic, so please at least be semi-nice about the reviews. Nightcrawler gets kidnapped from his home, the X Men try to find him and make friends with him, but he isn't so sure he can trust anybody anymore. and he might be liking someone in this. In this, Nightcrawler hasn't joined the X Men yet, but he might, right?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Death.

That's the last thing he saw come to his home. But that was before he was knocked out, of course.

When he finally woke up from only-god-knows how long, he couldn't help but gasp as he felt like he was…floating. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't, something cloth-like was covering his face. It was also tickling his nose. Badly. As he reached up to at least try to scratch his nose, he found out that they only came to reach so far up, making it clear to him that they were chained down. Just to confirm his curiosity, he wiggled and moved his feet and tail to be certain that they, like the hands, were chained down as well. They were.

Then, out of nowhere, this earsplitting…sound of some sort enters his head and hurts his ears badly. Temporarily deaf, he did not hear the head docter and his low class minion docters come into the room and saw him squirming to get the noise out of his head.

"Ah, I see zhe demon is avake." Said a deep German-accented voice with a low chuckle at the end. When he finally got the noise to somehow down to a bearing level, he heard what the man said and thought 'How dare he call me such a thing, vhen all I've done is nothing that compares to an animal like zat.' He wanted to yell the thoughts out to the man but his mouth was somehow staying clamped shut.

Even though the sound subsided a little, his head was throbbing from it and he couldn't think straight. He tried to think of when he had heard that voice before, for somehow it sounded familiar. He then thought back to when he last saw the news and had heard of an experimental lab exploding and with it the docters and 'patients' inside. The reporter was talking to the man that owned all of the experimental labs across the U.S. and the name of the man was flickering on the bottom of the T.V. screen. He tried to remember what it read but was soon yanked out of his thoughts when he heard a 'click' noise and was tossed back into darkness again.

-Meanwhile at The Xavier Institute For The Young And Gifted-

"Professor? You called?" Scott Summers said while barging into the office with Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Anna Marie "Rogue", and Evan Daniels in tow. It was Kitty who began all the questions: "So, like, what are we doing here, Professor? I mean, is it that impor-" "Yes, it is Kitty," said the professor, interrupting Kitty, "Now onto why I have called all of you here, the has been a little mishap in Bavaria, Germany and-" "Just a mishap, Charles?" Said Wolverine, who had come in while Kitty was blabbering, with narrowed eyes. " I'm afraid not, but one to whats at stake here," said the professor, who was getting tired of being interrupted. "There a mutant kidnapping that took place there, all except one was set free," as he was saying this, Charles showed them a picture of the mutant that was not set free. That had earned shocked and frightened gasps from everyone, including Logan. He didn't really blame them, he had surprised himself by how the mutant looked: Indigo velvet-like fur, a three-and-a-half long prehensile tail, hands with three fingers each and toes with two toes each, glowing yellow eyes, and gleaming-white canine-like fangs. The name Kurt Wagner flicked at the top of the picture of him and in small print underneath was Nightcrawler.

Charles gave Logan a look that meant it was time for them to leave. Logan took the look as a sign to go and barked at the others to get ready for departure. Somewhere in Germany, Kurt stirred and woke up with several wires and cables everywhere in his fur. And for the first time, he was truly frightened that he was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

He hadn't expected them to have taken the cloth off of his face so quickly, but when he woke up and opened his eyes, he was blinded by the bright light that the huge ultraviolet lamp above his head was shining off. After a few moments of closing his eyes, he listened to see if someone was in the room with him. A few minutes later, all he heard was silence, so he slowly opened his eyes and checked his surrounding to at least find out what they were gonna do to him when they find out that he's awake.

To his left was a huge fold up table with a long white tablecloth on it with rows upon rows of the strangest looking liquids in the oddest looking little bottles. Some actually had chunks of…stuff floating in them. To the right of the table was a desk of some sort that looked like it was from one of those mad scientist movies. It had bottles connecting to other bottles in curving, twisting pieces of glass that had more liquids, but these were different colored liquids. They kind of looked pretty. Then to right of that table all the way to the right of the tank that he was floating around in was a huge computer with little computers around it and machines that measured his heart rate, blood pressure, etc.

The tank that he was floating in had yellowish-greenish liquid that every few seconds a stream of bubbles would float up to the top and disappear. It was a big tank, but it sure wasn't small either.

He then began to feel the most horrible headache brewing in his head. After a few minutes of enduring the headache, he passed out.

-Meanwhile in the X-Jet-

"Are we there yet?" asked a bored Bobby for about the hundredth time since they left the Institute. They had been flying for hours and he was getting tired of sitting still. "We get there when we get there" said Logan with a gruff and tried to ignored the rest of them go on about their bored tantrums.

At the back of the jet, Dr. McCoy and Scott were trying to figure out a plan to get the blue mutant out of the hands of whoever had got him. "So, according to my calculation and Charles' directions, Kurt Wagner should be here," Hank pointed a large blue finger to the Bavarian Mountains in Germany. "So, now what?" asked Scott with a raised eyebrow. "Well, we could sneak in, but I think the security would detect us before we even get close enough to the door," "And with Logan, that would be like trying to train a bear to not eat honey," "Yeah, that's true." "So, how about we infiltrate it from the front and from there split up from there and try to find him." "Sounds good, and if all else fails we can let Logan just make the guys tell us where he is." They both let out a low chuckle before getting serious again. "So, how long before we reach our destination?" "Well, we have been flying for some time now, I would have thought we'd be there by now," Scott then takes out his earpiece and calls to Logan. "Logan how much longer?" "Ugh, you're just as impatient as the kiddos, we'll be there in one hour at tops." He heard a few students give a rejoiceful yell and chuckled at how Logan grumbled something incoherent. "Ok, so now to get everybody ready, and to also make a Plan B." "Plan B is going to just wing it" Scott said while rubbing his eyes, tired of thinking. Hank gave a knowing nod and went back to doing what he was doing before he was asked to help Scott.

-Back at the Lab-

Dr. Abraham Cornelius.

He finally remembered it after a few times passing out. But after each time he pasted out, the time length grew shorter and shorter. He only knew of this because of a little clock hanging on the wall that he didn't notice earlier.

Now, when he woke up, he was somewhere different, because he wasn't floating anymore and there was something soft under him. After a few seconds, he slowly opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, there was this docter with huge goggles on that was looking at him from upside down.

"Why, Hello Mr. Wagner, didja have a good sleep?" the docter was American and Kurt winced inwardly at the way the docter said his last name, like this was as normal as any other day. "Vhere am I?..." "You, my good sir, are in one of hundreds of labs owned by Dr. Abraham Cornelius himself." The docter said this with the creepiest grin Kurt could even imagined. Then the docter shrunk back from the tables and in the place where the docter was was a tall man in a huge labcoat. Kurt didn't like him one bit and thought he never would.

Then, all of a sudden, the huge docter had a long needle in his hand and put it in Kurt's arm and started drawing blood. He winced at the sudden prick of pain and started feeling woozy when the docter drew way more then he thought was needed. His eyesight got hazy and he started seeing spots and they were growing until he couldn't see anything. He suddenly felt very tired and he fell asleep.

-Two miles away from The Lab-

"Come on, Sasha, we're gonna be late!" said Tommy, who was trying to get his little sister to hurry up the mountain so that they can get back to camp. "Hold on, I think I hurt my foot." "Ok then, I'll carry you." They soon froze when they heard a very loud noise and it was very close. Very soon, the X-Jet landed near them and they ran off screaming. Hank, being the first one off, saw them run and sighed inwardly. 'Wonder when kids these days'll learn to stay with adults' just then, everybody ran off and rejoiced at how much they loved the land. Scott and Logan were the last ones off and Scott facepalmed while Logan just grunted and took out some weird piece of tech.

"Ok Hank, you're an expert, how do you work this thing?" asked Logan, waving it around. "Well, you type the name of a mutant and it automatically finds them anywhere on the world." "Then why didn't we used that back on the jet!?" yelled Scott. "It really didn't cross my mind at the time." Hank said with a smug grin. Logan type 'Kurt Wagner' into the name slot and after a few moments of loading, it showed him…exactly where he was standing. "Hank! This piece of junk just shows me where I'm standing!" Logan says while throwing sans device at Hank's head, which results in Hank catching it and rolls his eyes. "Logan, it's doing that because he is under us." "Well, where's the entrance?" "I don't know….." At that, Logan unsheathes his claws and punches the ground, earning a loud clang as his claws puncture the metal that is hidden underneath the snow. Doing that again and again, Logan made a good sized door and, after sheathing his claws, jumps in. Everybody followed soon after and after an approving nod from Logan and Scott, they all split up. After checking some room, Logan walks up to a huge set of French doors. 'Well, I wonder what's in here.' Logan thought with a roll of his eyes. He then kicked the door, then freezes.

-Kurt-

After sleeping for what seemed like forever, he heard this loud 'bang' noise and opens his eyes slowly and sees….a man. A man that looks like he saw a ghost…..or worse, a demon. Kurt grunted at this irony. There was something off at the man though, he had claws. Kurt's eyes became the size of saucers because he thought the man was there to hurt him. He trembled something awful and kept on having a staring contest with the man.

-Logan-

The man, Kurt if he recalled, was by all means very strange looking. Very. The only people that he knew of that was that blue were Hank and Mystique. But even they weren't as blue as Kurt. Logan finally snapped out of the trance that he was in and looked up at Kurt's face. What he saw was so surprising that he almost choked on air. The man-actually boy-was staring at him with the hugest golden eyes he had ever seen and Logan smelled uncontrollable fear. He finally decided to put his leg down and stood up straight and paused because he saw the boy shrink back. He also saw the boy lower his gaze to….he followed Kurt's gaze down to his claws and sheathed them and put his hands up to show the boy that he wasn't gonna hurt him.

-Kurt-

Well, at least he put his claws away, but then he had to go and put his hands up like Kurt was some animal that would bite if you touch his stuff or something. His eyes became normal size and they dimmed to a white-yellow color. He then closed his eyes and decided it was a crazy dream and no one in their right mind would rescue him.

-Logan-

When the boy's eyes became normal size, Logan relaxed a little, but then they dimmed and closed and Logan started to panic. He ran toward the tank and slashed it to oblivion. The boy slumped and fell since the liquid wasn't holding him anymore. His eyes opened up, but they were still white-yellow colored. Logan then ripped off the breathing mask and cut off the chains on his feet and hands and froze again when he saw the tail. He then shook it off and cut the tail loose as well. He then went and, seeing some lockers before he came into the room, went and got Kurt some clothes. He went back and saw Kurt trying to stand up, but with not being on your legs for a few days, that's not very easy. Logan helped him get to a chair and gave him the clothes.

-Kurt-

He gave me some black baggy sweatpants and a loose-fitting shirt that was red. As I was putting them on, some other people came running in and thinking if the other man wasn't gonna hurt me, these people would. So, I did the only thing I could, I ported.

-Logan-

As the others came running in, I was about to yell at them to slow down when, all of a sudden, there was smoke and the smell of brimstone. I looked behind to where the boy was, finding he wasn't there, so I scanned the room to see where he went. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a swishing movement of a tail. Logan went under the beam where Kurt was perched upon and looked straight up, earning him a frightened gasp. "You gonna come down?" Logan asked and didn't blame the boy when he shook his head. Then after a few minutes of a staring contest, Logan won so the boy came down inch by inch and when he finally reached the bottom, he found the floor veeeery interesting.

-Kurt-

"What's your name?"

The voice came from a small girl with a high brown ponytail and a little smile.

"K-Kurt. Kurt Wagner." Kurt said with a trembling, small voice. The little girl seemed to understand him and he was grateful. As the silence that soon followed stretch on and on until a guy with red visors spoke up.

"Hey, Kurt, do have anywhere to go?" Kurt answered with a shake of his head. "Why don't you come with us, we have plenty of room back at The Institute." Kurt tensed and thought for a few minutes. He nodded and deeply regretted it, he had a huge migraine. "Ok, well, lets go home guys!"

This is not the end btw XD there will be more. This made my hands cramp. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it .


End file.
